gtafandomcom-20200222-history
...Blog This!
Get to the chopper. Fly the chopper towards Happiness Island, as high as possible. Intimidate the Celebinator. Catch the Celebinator before he hits the ground. Land safely on the ground. }} ...Blog This! is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony, given to protagonist Luis Fernando Lopez by Gay Tony. This mission is the second part of the Blog This mission earlier in the game. Description Luis and Tony kidnaps The Celebinator who has been trash-talking Tony's clubs on the internet. They take him high above the Statue of Happiness in Yusuf's helicopter and, after a few punches or slaps, Luis throws the blogger out to scare him. Luis then jumps out of the helicopter after the blogger, catching him in mid-air and utilizing a parachute to glide him to safety on the island. The blogger limps off, adequately debased and having soiled himself, and is never seen again by Luis. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Get to the chopper * Fly the chopper towards Happiness Island, as high as possible * Intimidate the Celebinator * Catch the Celebinator before he hits the ground * Land safely on the ground 100% Objectives Complete the mission in 2:10 Take 0% Damage Catch the Celebinator in 0:08 Walkthrough Once you arrive at the helicopter, get in and fly towards the pink marker. There are pink rings to fly through. Once you get high enough, Tony will take the controls. Follow the onscreen instructions to slap and punch the blogger and, when you are ready, throw him from the chopper. Luis will automatically dive after him on orders from Tony, and if you let him die, the mission fails. Aim towards the blogger and dive quickly to catch him. Once you've got him, deploy the parachute to safely land on Happiness Island. Video Walkthrough After the Mission After intimidating the blogger, he will write a puff article for Maisonette 9, Hercules, and their owners, followed by a slam article on the Statue of Happiness. Luis will be given a cash reward for completing the mission, and Tony's next mission will open up. After this mission, Ray Bulgarin will call you and tells you to come to his house for work. Trivia *As the mission is triggered by a phonecall, it will be a lot easier to get the time needed for 100% score if the player answers the phone while being close to the West River helipad where the mission starts. *To reach the 100% time limit, pull the parachute ripcord in just enough time to steer Luis himself to Happiness Island below. *If Luis strays away from Happiness Island, he can still land The Celebinator in Algonquin and Alderney, as long as he reaches solid ground. *If the player activates the parachute before catching The Celebinator, he will disappear (possibly falling to the ground and die due to the crash) and the mission will fail. *It is not possible to land The Celebinator in the Alderney State Correctional Facility, as the mission will fail for "attracting police attention". Once the mission fails, Luis immediately drops The Celebinator no matter how high he is over the prison. *The parachute scene in this mission could be inspired in a scene in the movie Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection, where Colonel Scott McCoy (portrayed by Chuck Norris) drops a guy without a parachute from a helicopter, jumps seconds later and catches the guy in mid-air. Navigation }} de:...Blog this! es:...Blog This! ru:...Blog This! Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony